Unforeseen
by Candlelit1
Summary: *Oneshot - Sometimes, the least expected things happen...usually on an ordinary night. AU from my other story. tried a different type of 'story telling.'


_**Disclaimer**_: I do NOT own the characters! Just using them for my own evil purposes! No suing :-).

_**Author Note:**_ A different writing style for me… hope it's easy to read! An _AU_ take from my 'Shadow' story (possible series).

* * *

It was dark when she got in her room. The bar smell clung to her as she started removing her jewelry. A slight noise made her move and turn to her bed. Raphael sat up and looked at her. He was always there when she got home. They had become the best of friends since she had moved back home. The 26 year old was huge, always making her feel safe and always there to hang with, but never did she fear anything bad from him. Everyone always seemed intimidated; she did at first but Shadow soon found him to be the most realistic, cynical, hard-headed…greatest person she knew.

He was so tough, so pessimistic, and such an ass sometimes, but she dished it right back to him. It didn't take long before they had a mutual respect, and then the friendship grew from there.

Only in the last few months, did she find herself looking at him differently. Watching his arms when he reached for something, watching him walk, she couldn't help it.

One night, about a month ago, she found herself waking up in a cold sweat from a dream that involved Raphael and a shower; woken up in a complete state of confusion, convincing herself to push those thoughts to the side.

Tonight was difference, when she usually got home… he was on the couch. She smiled at him, asked why he was in her room and he told her. He couldn't sleep on the couch anymore and he didn't want her to sleep on the couch in the subway lair anymore when she was too tired to leave at night either. Raphael stood up to his full height in the dark and walked over to her.

Shadow looked at him as he moved the 5 feet distance. He asked if she was going to change for bed or stand there all night. She nodded and smiled a little, still not sure of what was going to happen. This was so unlike him; he never came out and told her his feelings; things that were often times personal, or for that matter-emotional; but at the same time... this was him.

This was the Raph that she thought she would never see, sometimes hoped she wouldn't; just because it would never be explainable to everyone who knew them.

Raphael grabbed the sides of her shirt that rested on her hips and pulled the tank over her head. She let him, the awkwardness was there, but she let it go soon enough when he discarded the shirt on a chair near by.

Raphael wasn't a virgin, she knew that. He had been with a few girls that he had randomly met out on nightly patrols quite some time ago, he claimed to even have feelings for one of them once. It was weird though, to think that he knew what he was doing.

She looked at him, standing only in her jeans, some how waiting for him to make his move, but his move was another reach for a softer tank that she slept in. Pulling it over her arms and her head, he let his hands drift down over the sides of her breasts somewhat, causing her to shiver.

He never once lost that calm, almost caring look in his eyes. He reached for her jeans and undid them, sliding them to her knees. She wiggled out of them while placing a hand on his chest. She leaned to pull them off using the one hand to tug and the other on his chest to steady herself.

She tossed them on the floor, knowing that he had a full view of her back side in her dresser mirror. He put his hands on her hips and hugged her too him. She felt him breathe in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

He was never this way with her, never nervous like, but he still had the calm, unreadable composure that he always seemed to have. Shadow hugged him back, asking him if he was going to stay. He smiled and asked if she wanted him to, or if he should go out to the couch. She took his hand and pulled him around toward the bed.

She stood and untied his bandana and laid it on her bed post. He looked at her the whole time, keeping his hands on her waist. She sat on the bed, her face looking at his waist. She reached for his belt, taking the loops and unbuckling it. Moving to her side, she leaned forward, the Sai's landed on the ground with a _clink_ as they hit.

She scolded him in a teasing manner for wearing his weapons in her bed. Smirking, he moved his elbow pads and his knee pads, pushing them aside on the floor with his foot with out saying a word. Shadow looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. She wanted him to stay.

She pushed herself further onto the bed and moved the covers back farther than they were when he had gotten up a few moments ago. Raphael stood there looking on with a confident but nervous composure about him. His wide frame swayed a little from side to side, waiting for her to speak. She took his hand and told him to stay.

Crawling in beside her wasn't the first time, but it was the first time they were that close to naked and with the thoughts that they were both having. He pulled the covers up over both of them, smiling at her a little and pulling her to him. He just wanted to sleep. Just wanted to be with her he had said. She smiled, a little relieved, but also a little surprised and sad.

The thought that he didn't want her like _that_ crossed her mind for only a moment. It was extinguished the second he moved his lips toward hers. She met him half way. The kiss was tentative, but deep. It was the most romantic thing she had yet to experience. Shadow had had her share of boyfriends, but none, until this moment, were that _affective_.

His hands rested under her back pulling her closer, and practically beneath his large frame. She rested her one hand on his arm, and the other on his chest plate. The kiss lasted, tongues lingering, lips tender. She smiled when she realized it was somewhat of a junior high make out session.

Raphael pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. She asked him 'what', and he could only reply with a smile and told her that he had wanted to do that for a long time. She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Raphael held her tight, feeling ever curve of her body melt into his. She moved her fingers along his neck, lightly running them down his chest plates, into the soft skin in between them. The sensitivity of them made him moan softly and he could hear her smile at his reaction.

He was running his hands all over her, feeling, exploring, still on the top of her clothes. Not in an animalistic way, but a way of wanting with out the shock of aggression. Shadow kissed his neck then pulled away and asked very nervously if this was really going to happen. He looked at her confused a moment. He asked rather straight forwardly if she was regarding the sex or the feelings. Shadow nodded and smiled at their bodies, making him snort and smile. He only responded that it would happen when she let it happen.

She pulled him to her, kissing him again, a little stronger this time, letting him know that she was so relieved at his answer. She moved back telling him that she never expected it, realized it, but now that it was literally in her face, she fully understood that it was there all along. Raphael agreed the whole time smirking and kissed her neck, this would happen, but it wouldn't happen tonight.

The next morning April noticed that Raph was gone. Making her way to Shadows room to see if she saw him leave last night; she quietly opened the door. She was greeted with the sight of her step daughter and one of her dear friends holding each other in sleep. Raphael was holding shadow from behind with a huge arm draped over her tiny waist. They were sound asleep. She let out a shocked gasp and pulled the door closed behind her. Leaning on it, she realized that this was going to be a huge adjustment.

Shadow woke with the sun in her face, and a gentle breathing behind her. She sat up a little on one arm. Looking around, she remembered last night, she had come home with a buzz to a very sober Raphael. He had obviously waited up for her… doing some thinking. Shadow rolled over a little, onto her stomach. Raphael opened his eyes and looked at her, he yawned, pulling his arm away from her. The motion made her cold, and she wanted it back immediately. When he was done moving around, she pulled him closer, smiling.

He asked her how she slept, she answered 'wonderfully', kissing his cheek a few times. She had to admit, after thinking about things, trying to sleep last night, she had liked him for some time, just denied it to herself, for the fact of her father and his brothers. He kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her side slowly; it was nice to have someone to wake up too, especially that person you have pined for.

She leaned into him, letting a soft sigh escape her. Shadow felt him smile agents her neck. She rolled back over, wrapping his arms back around her; she pushed her rear onto his hips, letting them rub _innocently_. Raphael let out a breath and nuzzled her neck, turning her face to his. He told her that she knew what she was doing, all along with a smile on his face.

She smiled sweetly back at him, replying that she did in deed know what she was doing, but they were being too risky, and even though she loved the thought, they couldn't explain to everyone just yet. He agreed, standing up, gathering his things.

He would see her later that night, they would hang out, catch a movie something… they just agreed that they both needed to see one another. They kissed as he went for the window, he turned and came back; kissing him again she smiled, pushing him away. They both laughed and smiled, knowing what they had both finally found.


End file.
